Courtney Oldo
Courtney is a singer-songwriter, actress, and model. Early Life Courtney Annelise Oldo was born on July 2st 1945. She was adopted as a baby. She has no siblings. Career She started her career at 16 years old, sending her demos and lyrics to record labels. At 18 years old, she was signed as a singer, and wrote her own songs. Her first album, "Misery and Death" was a huge success. She continued to release albums and has in total released more than 30 albums in her 40 year long career. She had her own group and was successful with them too, as the lead singer. Over the years she worked with some of the worlds biggest singers, including The Older Lady, who later became a close friend to her. After taking a break from live performances since 2009, Courtney will perform at P in the Park 2013. She confirmed that it would be partly to promote an upcoming album featuring new singers such as Cloud, Vunga Carton, Hayley Weesta, and Meesta. She said that she found these singers "inspiring, cool kids". Public drink and drug problems. At 26 years old, she was jailed after she was found attacking 3 other people. She said that they had challenged her to a fight and because she was winning, had then called the police. She broke bones on each of these peoples bodies. After this, she was kept in jail for 2 years, releaed 2 years earlier due to being drunk (and all the people involved admitting to also drinking). After the incident, she moved in with her friend, Laureena Cole, for a year. After this she continued with her career, releasing 3 albums in one year, her most albums in the short amount of time. At a Christmas party at the end of this year, she was involved in another drunked fight. She was again arrested but was released without charge. She was eventually admitted to hospital for 4 months to deal with her drinking problem. While in hospital, she wrote over 200 songs, some of these went on to be released. They were often related to the problems that she had been having with drink. At the end of the 4 months, she was back home and working in the studio again. Her friends said that she had turned her life around. She has also been known to have ongoing problems with drugs. At 16 years old, she said that she took drugs to help with her songwriting. This continued for 3 years until she was warned by her manager that she would be fired if this continued. Despite this, she was known to be taking drugs before going on stage, after, and at home. She said that she was "in love" with drugs. Her friends said that although she did take them too much, she was "in control" of the situation and knew exactly what she was doing. As she became more famous, she was accused of encouraging her fans, often teenagers, to follow a similiar path. She said that this was her choice and not one that she would be the judge of. Reception She became known early in her career for being wild and out of control, doing her own thing. Her first manager said he had tried to keep her calmer, but it wasn't possible, "she is a very clever woman but she is just insane". She has had a huge fan following throughout her career. She is known for her constant devotion to music and touring, and her fans. She has said that getting married and having children is not important to her because her fans and music are her "babies and life, all that I need". She has won many awards throughout her career. Later Career As of 2012, she is due to release her second album of the year, releasing the first in January of the year. She has been modelling for roughly 20 years, and continues to do so. She is also still songwriting. Personal Life She has never been married, but has had a few public boyfriends. She became close friends with "The Older Lady" early in her career after working together. As of 2009, she has been living with her. She has her own house joined to the side of her friends, so that she can be kept an eye on. Despite her age, she is known to still be prone to partying, general wildness and taking drugs and drink. She was friends with Martina O'Brian early in her career, and their friendship has continued throughout the years. Martina said in an interview that although she loved her friend "very, very dearly much" that she would never let her near her children incase she encouraged them into a "crazy lifestyle".